Manufacturing plants for large scale apparatuses, such as aircraft, are composed of multiple production lines and each line may involve the mating of hundreds of thousands of parts. Various systems and methods currently exist for managing production lines and the plurality of zones therein. In one example, a technician who is tasked with mating parts in a particular zone may have to complete a number of time-intensive steps both before and after actually mating the parts to complete the task. The process may begin with the technician receiving security clearance for work in the particular zone, followed by the technician downloading from a workstation instructions for mating the parts at hand. In some instances, the technician has to mentally synthesize the instructions and then walk over to the point on the production line for actually mating the parts, which increases the likelihood of human error and wastes time in the technician walking back and forth between the point of assembly and the location of the corresponding instructions and drawings. Additionally, if there is an issue with the mating process which the technician is unable to resolve, the technician has to call over an engineer with a higher level of expertise, which consumes additional time. After the parts are mated, the technician has to return to the workstation to confirm the successful mating of the parts and perform preconfigured quality assessments thereon.
Given the fast pace of production environments, and the need for maximizing both efficiency and accuracy, it may be desirable to have a system and method that more efficiently and accurately manage a production line.